Flashlight
Flashlight is a female contestant in Object Connects. She's a member of The Happy Berries from the start. Appearance Flashlight is a round-shaped flashlight but the end side is in a normal rectangle shape. The color of her body is a gradient of indigo and navy blue with a darker blue between the shapes, giving it a shiny detail, and the switch on the middle is in a periwinkle color. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, Flashlight's new body was created by UltraJacob2016. For starters, Flashlight's body is now a bit longer than her first design. She has lost her graident, making her a pure indigo color. She recieves a light navy blue shrine on the upper part of her body and removes the shadow on the lower part. The handle that holds a flashlight is now a navy blue color. The switch on the middle of her body is now smaller than the first design but still retain the periwinkle color. In Keep An Eye, Flashlight recieves a very minor changes. She's still the same from the last episode but her outlines grow a bit and her shines and shadows has been altered. Personality Flashlight is a cauist, nervous, worry, and self-protected contestant who keeps questioning about anything what's going on around her, but at the same time, she is also the most yet highly intelligent, sweet, snotty and innocent one of the group. She likes to talk to other people without a problem but her nervous and worry self kicks in sometimes, thinking that she talks too much and causing anyone she interacts to either felt boredom from her speech or find her annoy. Not all people does that and they felt okay with her to talk to them but she cannot stop herself from thinking about her annoyances. Flashlight has two of the most obscures phobias, and those phobias put her into ashamed for being a walking talking flashlight; inmetallophobia and achluophobia. Because of Flashlight fears of metals, she didn't bring any electronics with herself nor buy them in her past life. Throughout the show, Flashlight, despite being the only person who doesn't have any electronics, wants to interact with other people. Flashlight can be awkward and sneezy sometimes, but she can also be a sweetheart or rare occasion, a chatterbox. She won't mind that she talks too much, all she wants was to interact actual people instead of using a device to do so. Flashlight also can be overprotected towards others as she brings with someone she can trust. However, as Flashlight's being Flashlight, she feels worry about someone she trusted sometimes. Some of them never explained about their past lives, their likes, or their hobby causing her to feel cauist to them a little. Flashlight hates Toothbrush. Although she sees him as a mechanical toothbrush, he keeps bugging her and wants her to use her light on him. This causes her to sneeze rapidly, but the lights will always go on and off every time she sneezes. However, she cannot turn herself on and off as she keeps stated that's not how it works, finding an excuse of not doing so. However, in What Camp: Part 1, although Flashlight always gets away from Toothbrush since he's the one that causes her to sneeze, there are few occasions that Flashlight counted on Toothbrush. Maybe that's not the case because the train was heading straight forward to the cliff and asked Toothbrush to stop it, so she doesn't want to die. Abilities Flashlight has these well-known abilities, such as: *'Light Production:' Of course, Flashlight is a flashlight, she has to have this ability. Flashlight has the ability to summon lights out from her head. However, she can only use this ability when she's too close to mechanical and electronic stuff meaning she can't use it herself. Trivia * Flashlight's phobias are inmettalophbia; a fear of metals and achluophobia; a fear of darkness even though she's a flashlight. * It's possible that Flashlight is a plastic flashlight because if she was a metal flashlight, then she would've to continue sneezing rapidly. ** In fact, Flashlight is actually a combination of both kinds of flashlights. *Based on Toothbrush carries Flashlight in What Camp: Part 1 and Birthday Dash, she's the lightest contestant in the game. *Despite her role as a follower, Flashlight acts more leader than Circle; making her and Vanilla the only followers to behave like that. *According to Flashlight's stats,she has to most interactions.Making her and Walky Talky the ones who have the most interaction. Category:Female Category:Armless Category:Followers Category:Voiced By AllMightyAmmolite Category:Contestants Category:Characters